Vegas Murders
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: A serial killer on the loose, targeting girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. Who becomes the next trarget? Will Nick get the chance to admit his feelings to someone?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vegas Murders

Pairing: Nick Stokes & Ariana Carter

Rating: PG13ish

A/N: Own the idea and Ariana but the rest was plotted from my twisted mind.

Summary: A serial killer on the loose, targeting girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. Who becomes the next trarget**? W**ill Nick get the chance to admit his feelings to someone?

Chapter One

Las Vegas, Nevada was quite commonly known as Sin City**. M**ainly due to murders and all sorts of nasty unspeakable crimes that seem to happen after dark, or during the day**. B**ut on this one cold but stormy night, there was a serial killer on the loose and he preyed on young girls with blonde hair and blue eyes**. T**his was his time to unleash his most terrible dark side on unsuspecting people who live and work in Las Vegas, only tonight he had already killed one victim in a side alley near the Rampart Casino**. H**is calling card however was never fully revealed as each killing was a number and specific to order**. A**s he used a carving knife on his victims, cutting the main blood flow to the brain and also to the heart, causing instant death, always wearing black gloves to ensure that there was never any fingerprints left behind.

Lurking deep in the shadows of the night, he watched girls walk past and most had dark hair, but one had blonde hair**. H**e wasn't sure if she had blue eyes or not, he made a quick grab for her from behind, holding the knife to her throat, threatening to cut her if she screamed**. N**ot wanting to anger him more, she played along, she didn't want to die but as he put a gag over her mouth to shut her up and then tying her hands behind her back with thick duct tape, she was helpless**. E**ven her ankles had been taped up, struggling against him, he hit her hard with his gun, knocking her out, before placing her limp body into the back of his car, heading to his lair where he planned to kill her**. Only** this time he wanted to prolong the death as he wanted to make her fully suffer each injury and make her beg for her life.

Once in his lair, Ariana was scared for her life and she didn't wan**t to** **loose** her life, she was only 26 years old and had her whole life ahead of her**. S**he had also been seeing CSI Nick Stokes for just under a year now and they had a happy relationship, despite not knowing each other for that long**. A**s she was bound to an old chair, helpess and as her attacker silently watched her struggle to get free, he walked over towards her**. B**efore slapping her hard across the face, making sure it left a mark on her, he was playing such a cruel and twisted game with her**. H**e was gonna make sure that she would never be found alive, leaving her there alone**. So that w**hile he went and killed another victim, the CSI team **would keep **busy. **H**e had to do this right, no mistakes but he always was careful with each kill he made.

As the team were on the crime scene, Nick thought about Ariana, not knowing that she was the killer's new target**. H**e had fallen in love with her, but still hadn't told her how he really felt, he knew that he would have to sooner or later**. H**e tried to **c**all Ariana, but couldn't get through to **her and he** worried about her**. U**naware that she was trapped in the clutches of their serial killer, Nick was scared for her safety and he didn't even know if he would ever get the chance to confess his love for her**. D**espite their entire relationship being a secret from everyone, Nick knew that he loved her and just hoped that he would be able to admit it before it was too late for him to do so.

Not knowing what had happened to Ariana, Nick grew concerned about his girlfriend, he kept trying to call her but nothing, Nick knew that she always answered his phone calls, something didn't sit right with him**. W**hen around 4am, his cell phone buzzed with a **message Nick instantly **opened the message**.**

**H**e was sickened to see his girlfriend Ariana bound and gagged at an unknown location, Nick felt sick with worry about Ariana.

Will Nick manage to find Ariana?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Ariana was bound and scared for her life, she had tried to break free from her captor but was fruitless. She had also tried to get the duct tape off her wrists, mainly as it was bound so tightly, but even this wasn't gonna end well. She had struggled so many times to get free, that when the serial killer returned to his lair and found her still bound to the chair, he decided to make it worse for her.

He deciding to rip her clothing off, to place more wounds on her body, he roughly ripped her top. Then grabbed the carving knife and runned it along her stomach to prolong the injury. He cut her across with one swift motion, she tried to gasp out in pain but couldn't, due to the duct tape over her mouth. He added other cuts to her body, hoping that they would scar. He even planned to bury her out in the mountains, just outside Henderson, where wild animals could dispose of her body and leave no trace behind.

Nick had tried to get any known features on the photograph but wasn't having much luck in trying to find where Ariana was being held**. **He had no idea what was being done to the girl he loved, each second slowly ticked past. He was so scared that he might never see her again, but he had to be strong, if not for himself then for Ariana. He knew that she was a fighter and it was this that had drawn them together under a year ago. Unbeknown to the team but this serial killer had been a suspect in an old case long time ago and was seeking revenge.

As the serial killer taunted Ariana, she became so scared that he almost left a piece of DNA on her, but quickly stopped, then turning the tables on her, before he took another snap. Only this time it was sent to the LVPD, when the team saw it and realised that they had to move fast to find her. They where unaware that their team-mate Nick had already gotten the first clue and debated to link it with the new photo. He finally did and DB Russell was slightly taken aback when he saw the first photo, he didn't know how or why Nick was sent the first one.

Nick went to the locker room, before he finally broke down in tears. He felt so alone while Ariana was out there trapped with their serial killer. DB found Nick in the locker room, went over to him and asked him about the first photo, Nick sniffled then admits to DB that Ariana was his girlfriend of ten months. Before Nick then asks DB not to tell anyone, DB promised that he won't tell anyone.

Ariana was then kicked in the side when she tried to break free as he unbound her, but the kick was what she got for attempting to flee. He kicked her so hard that it knock the wind out of her and she fell to the concrete ground hard,. Then he then kicked her again, harder this time wanting to leave her a crippled mess and to die from her injuries. Nick needed to find her, he loved her and needed the chance to tell her before it was too late.

Will Nick and the team be able to find Ariana and unmask the serial killer?


End file.
